


I Sent A Letter to Steve, saying I Love You.

by stony1998



Series: Sexy, Cute, or Angsty One-Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Marvel Universe, Men Crying, Suicide, Superhusbands (Marvel), Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A zombie/vampire apocalypse in which the Avengers struggle to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sent A Letter to Steve, saying I Love You.

The disease began with just one person. No one expected it to spread. No one expected it to wipe out more than half of the world's population. No one could have ever guessed that he would die. 

"This is fucking idiotic." Tony mumbled, watching the news with the other Avengers. 

"They still haven't found a cure?" asked Clint where he sat by Natasha. 

Bruce shook his head. "Tony and I are working on it. Nothing seems to work." 

"It's already wiped out a quarter of the population." said Steve quietly. "How is this going to end Tony?"

Tony, frowned, watching as people screamed and ran from the monsters on the screen. "Not well."  
\---------------------------------------  
Tony and Steve lay in bed that night, Steve spooning Tony. Steve pushed his face into Tony's neck. "Tony?"

Tony hummed in question, bringing one hand up to caress Steve's hair. "What's wrong baby?" 

Steve sighed, pushing closer. "Nothing..." 

Tony stopped, then sighed. He turned around carefully in Steve's embrace. "Come on, you've been really quiet lately. What's wrong?"

Steve studied Tony's face as if it were the last time he'd ever see him. "I love you so much." He said, choking on the last word. 

"Hey, hey." Tony brought him close, holding him as he shook with tears. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. "I love you too baby, you know that. What's this about? The disease?"

Steve nodded slightly. Tony squeezed him. "If it keeps like this something is going to happen Tony. I-I-"

"Come on, Bruce and I are working on the cure. We'll have it soon enough. Its not even here, we'll be okay."

Steve moved away from Tony's tight hug and kissed him gently. "You can't promise that." He whispered, tears in his eyes. 

"Nothing will happen baby." Tony said, though he knew that wasn't the truth. He moved away, and pushed Steve to his back. He straddled his hips. "Lets just forget about it."

Steve looked up at Tony, moving his hands to his hips. "People are dying Tony."

"I swear to you I'll find the cure. No matter what." He leaned down, speaking so that his lips caught on Steve's. "Give me some motivation, hm?" 

Steve smiled lightly. "You are absolutely insufferable."

"It's part of my charm." Tony said with a smile, pressing his lips to Steve's. 

Almost immediately Tony tried to make the kiss filthy. Steve reigned him in, cupping his face and slowing him down. Tony groaned in frustration but Steve ignored him. Steve slowly explored Tony's mouth, until he had no choice but to sit back and follow his lead. 

Tony pulled back, breathing heavily as he leaned his forehead against Steve's. "I'm guessing we're taking this slow?" 

Steve smiled slightly. "Yea, I think so." 

Tony sighed, trying to sound annoyed but failing. "Fine." He moved off of Steve, grabbing the lube from their nightstand. He tossed it on the bed then moved back to Steve, kissing him sweetly. He moved his hands under his t-shirt, pushing it up. "Can we get these clothes off?"

Steve laughed, pulling off his shirt with ease. "You too then." He said as he pulled off his sleeping pants and then his boxers.

Tony smirked, pulling off his shirt, then his pants and briefs. His cock hung heavy between his legs and he hissed as cold air hit him. He looked up to find Steve watching him, with the same look as before. Like he would never see him again. Like in just a moment he'd be gone. It broke his heart. 

He moved slowly over to Steve, putting his arms around his neck. "I love you Steve." 

Steve closed his eyes. "I'm scared." He whispered. 

"I know baby." Tony said softly. "I am too. Just... let's forget for a while, yeah?"

Steve nodded, opening his eyes. He kissed Tony lightly, then pushed him back gently. "Lay down with your legs parted for me."

Tony did as told, putting a pillow under him to hold his hips up for Steve. Steve smiled at him, a look of adoration on his face. He leaned over bad grabbed the lube, warming it as he slicked his fingers. He teased Tony with one finger before finally slipping it inside. 

Tony whined softly, closing his eyes to focus on the pleasure. He bit back a moan as Steve pushed a second finger inside. 

"God, you're so beautiful Tony. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so, so much." Steve praised, scissoring his fingers to stretch Tony. 

"Steve, Steve..." Tony whined, high in his throat. He panted, finally opening his eyes to look at Steve. 

Steve was watching his face closely and smiled when Tony looked at him. He pushed a third finger in, fingers rubbing at Tony's prostate. Tony keened, hips lifting off the bed. 

"Fuck Steve, Steve please." Tony begged, hips moving in small circles as Steve continued to stretch him. 

Steve's free hand moved to hold Tony's hips down. "Shh Tony, almost."

Tony whined, shaking his head as Steve continued his assault in his prostate. "Steve stop." He said, shaking with restraint. "I'm gunna-"

Steve pulled his fingers away, Tony whined at the loss. "Shh baby." Steve soothed, moving between Tony's legs. 

"Yes, Steve. Come on, please." 

Steve wiped his hand on the sheets, then moved it to Tony's hip, using the other to guide his cock into Tony. Tony keened, shaking as Steve continued to push in. 

"I love you Tony. You're so perfect. You're the most amazing person I've ever known." 

Steve stopped as his hips became flushed with Tony's. Tony's eyes where squeezed shut, his head thrown back as he panted, adjusting to the intrusion. Steve leaned down, kissing his neck. 

"Tell me when." He whispered. 

Tony slowly adjusted, relaxing. He opened his eyes. "You can move." He whispered, voice rough. 

Steve looked up to him. He entwined their fingers, holding Tony's hands above his head. "You're perfect. I love you." He said softly. 

He began a slow pace, rolling his hips with each thrust. Tony moaned softly each time Steve's dick brushed over his prostate. Steve kept his pace, slow but hard enough that Tony didn't complain. 

"You're everything I ever wanted. I could never live without you. You're my life Tony. You're my love. You're everything to me, forever, no matter what might happen." 

Tony didn't realize he was crying until Steve began kissing all over his face, praising him and telling him how much he was loved. 

"Steve, I need-"

He didn't have to finish his sentence, Steve already knew. His pace began to harden, and one of his hands went around Tony's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. 

"Steve, Steve, Steve." Tony chanted, hips thrusting up into Steve's hand and then down, smacking into his hips.

"Come on Tony, come for me." Steve whispered. 

Tony keened, Steve's name on his lips as he came. Steve thrust twice more before tensing, moaning Tony's name as he came. 

He settled his weight on Tony, his face in his neck. They stayed like that for a few moments before Steve moved, getting up. Tony whined at the loss of warmth, but Steve hushed him. 

Steve returned with a damp cloth, cleaning Tony gently, before tossing it aside and moving to hold him once again. "Love you." He whispered, kissing his neck.

"Mm, love ya' too."  
\-------------------------------------------  
Within a month the disease was in New York. The world was powerless to stop it. The Avengers went into hiding, only daring to come out in the daytime, staying away from the shadows and returning home before the sun set.

The first to get bitten was Clint. He had been trying to save Natasha. 

"Clint!" Natasha screamed, before anyone looked over they knew what had happened. 

Clint screamed, but it was too late. They... the monsters... the moment they bit into him they knew he was gone. Steve held Natasha back, she cried, trying to fight her way to Clint. 

"Be strong. I love-"

No one slept that night. They moved their hiding spot. They lost Natasha next. But it wasn't to the monsters. 

Thor was the one to find her, gun laid next to her, chest spilling blood. 

They moved their hiding spot again. Thor found Jane was dead. He was the next to leave. 

"Tony, this isn't working." Bruce said. He had given up. "We're done." 

"We can't be done." Tony said, trying to keep his voice steady. "We've lost too many to be done Bruce."

"I've lost too many to go on like this." Bruce whispered. 

They lost Bruce. It can't be said whether it was the monsters fault, or if it was Bruce. Tony can't bring himself to think about how Bruce had gone, how they had flocked to him like ants to a picnic... how Hulk couldn't even save him. 

It was just Steve and Tony then. Tony cried. Steve held him as he shook, sobbing into Steve's shirt. It was done. 

"I need a sample." Tony said softly, working over his miniscule lab. 

"Tony-"

"I need a sample Steve. Or this is as far as I can go."

"How are you supposed to get one Tony?" Steve snapped. 

Tony looked over to him with bloodshot eyes. "You're right." He said softly. He picked up a notebook and began to write, staring at his work. 

Steve didn't comment on the tears that began to run down his cheeks. 

Steve woke to a scream. Tony's scream. He jolted up, looking around. Tony was no where to be found. Then he heard a gun shot. Followed by the the thump of a body. 

He ran to the door to find Tony. There was a gun laying next to his body.

"No." He sobbed. He knew Tony was gone. 

He knelt beside his body, tears streaming down his face onto Tony's. He noticed the notebook laying a few feet away. He crawled over to it flipping through it to find notes and math equations. There was a note on the last page. 

Dear Steve,

I'm sorry. I promised you nothing would happen. I failed you. I love you, and always will no matter what. On my lab table you will find detailed instructions on what needs to be done with my body. I think I've found the cure. Isn't it ironic baby? How much it cost to find one measly cure. How many we had to loose? You were always the strongest out of all of us. You're so much smarter than you think. You can do this. You can save everyone. After, you can get back with Thor, and maybe Bruce and Clint if they survive. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me Steven Rogers. I will never stop loving you. 

Your husband and love forever,  
Tony Stark-Rogers

Steve cried. He cried for what felt like hours. And then he did as Tony told him to. He found... Tony found... the cure. And he saved everyone. Except for himself. 

Clint was the one to find him. It was only a month after the cure began being mass produced, after everyone knew everything was going to be okay. It was just Clint, Thor and Steve then. Bruce hadn't survived. 

Clint wasn't surprised to find him on the bed, a smile on his face, a gun resting beside his head. 

He was buried with Tony. Their gravestone read,  
"Steven & Anthony "Tony" Stark-Rogers. Loving husbands, Strong leaders, Our Saviors" 

And the human race survived. It lost many, but it survived.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoyed, I know it was very sad. If anyone has prompts, why don't you let me know! Follow my Tumblr, http://virginia-potts-love.tumblr.com/


End file.
